Salt, Tequila, and Lime
by The Disreputable Writer
Summary: Gabriel survives his encounter with Lucifer. Team Free Love celebrates with body shots. Dean/Castiel. Some Sam/Gabriel. Dean/Sam if you squint.


A/N: From tiptoe39's WAFF-a-thon fic meme on Livejournal.

* * *

><p>It had been Gabriel's idea, but Dean hadn't exactly taken much convincing. Sam had been won over when Gabe had ruffled his hair and shouted, "Come on, Sammy! I just stood up to the Devil and I'm still alive. That calls for a celebration." And Castiel had gone along for the ride, not one to argue with both Winchesters and his own big brother.<p>

That's how they ended up at a motel with a truly obscene amount of liquor, all of them doing their best to get smashed. Dean was a little fuzzy on some of the details of the night. Like where Sam's shirt had gone (Dean was pretty sure that was Gabriel's doing), why Cas was wearing his tie as a headband (Dean may have been responsible for that), and how Dean's pants had been replaced with assless chaps (Gabe again, although where the chaps had come from Dean couldn't say).

Dean was rummaging through one of their many, many paper bags full of alcohol when he came up with a large bottle of tequila. "Yes!" he shouted, probably a bit too loud, "Shots!"

Sam grinned. "We have rock salt!"

"Do we have limes?" said Dean.

Cas was sprawled face-down on the couch, but he lifted his face to ask, "What is the significance of the limes?"

Dean explained how to take a tequila shot while Sam checked the room's mini-fridge. "No limes," Sam confirmed.

Gabriel spread his hands dramatically, looking offended. "Have you forgotten that you're partying with an archangel?" he said, and then they had limes.

Sam was pouring salt onto the back of his hand, demonstrating for Cas, when Dean suddenly got an idea. He took a slice of lime and held it between his teeth, the cut surface facing out. "Hey Sammy," he said around the lime, waggling his eyebrows.

Sam rolled his eyes, but he didn't disappoint. They had done this sort of thing a few times before, usually to show off for girls. Dean was too drunk to remember that there was no one here to impress besides a couple of angels. Sam licked the salt off the back of his hand, took his shot, and leaned in to take the lime from Dean. They both pulled their lips back at the moment of contact, because it wasn't gay if their lips didn't touch.

As Sam settled back into his seat, sucking the lime provocatively, Gabriel said, "I have never met a pair of brothers gayer for each other than you two. And that's saying something. _I grew up with Michael and Lucifer_."

"Shut it, wings," Dean snapped, "It's your turn. Drink."

The look on Gabriel's face was terrifyingly smug. "If we're doing body shots," he declared, "I know whose body I want." His eyes were threatening to burn a hole through Sam's chest.

It proved just how drunk Sam must have been when he responded by sighing, "Fine," and lying down on the bed. Gabriel sprinkled a line of salt on Sam's abdomen and balanced a shot of tequila between his pecs while Dean cut another wedge of lime and popped it into Sam's mouth.

"Just lie back and think of England," Dean advised, snickering quietly.

Sam took the lime out of his mouth just long enough to say, "Fuck you." He stayed motionless when Gabriel dragged his tongue along the line of salt, and even when Gabe added a little kiss at the end. Gabe grabbed the shot glass with his teeth and tossed it back with no hands. But when Gabe went in for the lime, Sam's eyes fluttered closed.

Instead of taking the lime, Gabriel kissed Sam full on the mouth. Sam sat up quickly, knocking heads with Gabriel as he sputtered indignantly, "What the Hell, man?"

Gabe's only response was to grin cheekily, the rind of the lime covering his teeth. Dean couldn't stop laughing.

Castiel had been watching the whole affair intensely.

"C'mere Cas," said Dean, suddenly bold, "Take Sam's place."

Cas tried to cock his head curiously like he usually did, but he was drunk enough that his head just kept tipping until it hit his shoulder. "Why?" he said.

"Do I really need to explain it to you?" said Dean, "Just get over here."

Sam rolled off the bed, shoving Gabriel away as he went. Cas laid himself down in the empty space. "Now hold still," said Dean as he straddled Cas and began to unbutton his shirt. Cas was staring up at him, wide-eyed and trusting, and suddenly Dean was very glad for all the booze he had drunk that night and the way it seemed to be impairing certain functions.

Dean got the salt and tequila ready, and he couldn't stop himself from brushing his thumb against Cas's lower lip as he placed the lime. A glance to the right confirmed that Sam and Gabriel were watching everything and looking like they were about to break out the popcorn. Dean resisted the urge to order them both to face the wall.

The salt was grainy and sharp-tasting against Dean's tongue, but under it he could feel smooth skin. He wished his mouth weren't full of salt so he could tell what Cas tasted like. But then Cas arched up against Dean's mouth, and the shot tipped over to splash on his chest and neck.

"Aww, man!" said Dean when he saw that he had lost the booze that he was relying on to get the salt taste out of his mouth, "I told you to hold still."

"Sorry," mumbled Cas through the lime. His skin glistened with tequila. And suddenly, Dean didn't care that Sam and Gabe were watching. He leaned forward to lick some of the sheen off Cas's chest, tasting tequila and sweat and sucking up the little puddle that had formed in the hollow of Cas's neck.

Cas actually moaned this time, and his hands floated up to grab at Dean's hips. By the time Dean moved to kiss Cas, he had completely forgotten about the lime. It was a pleasant surprise when the sour juice exploded in both of their mouths and ran down the side of Cas's face. Dean broke the kiss, spat out what remained of the lime, and dove right back in. Okay, so his dick didn't work after drinking half a liquor store, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to kiss all the virginity off of Cas's face.

Dean barely noticed when Gabriel led Sam out of the room, saying, "I'm getting the impression that our brothers would like a little privacy. Let's get our own room."

"Good idea," said Sam, "But you keep your hands to yourself."

"What do you take me for?" said Gabe in a hurt voice.

"Whatever," Sam laughed as he closed the door and left Dean and Cas to their make-outs, "Like you didn't plan this whole thing."


End file.
